A large number of fasteners have been used in the past for securing one object on another object, at least partially by means of barbs.
Examples include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,322,656; 2,329,688 (the barbs referred to as locking tongues 19; see column 2, lines 14-22), U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,607,971; 2,825,948; 3,525,129; 3,525,129; 3,673,643; 4,683,622; 5,314,280; 5,422,789; 5,373,611; 5,542,158 (the barbs referred to as wedge-like extensions; see column 3, lines 10-17), U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,319; and Canadian Patent 496,700, among a plethora of other references.